The Love of a Legendary
by brtnvm
Summary: Oneshot. This is a story about the reunion of two long lost lovers. Max is an ordinary schoolboy. How will he react to a proposal of a Legendary?


_ONESHOT_

It was a cold day in November when Max, May's little brother and Ash's friend was returning from his pokemon school , "Saint Elmos Fire Academy". 5 months had passed since Ash had left to the Sinnoh region and he was very lonely because his sister was always hanging out at her boyfriends place and his name was Drew. There were rumours that May and Drew were doing some 18+ stuff at Drew's place but that doesnt suit the rating of this story so Im not going to talk about that.

But today a new girl arrived at his school, her name was Jirachella. She was the most beautiful girl that Max had ever met. She had pale pure white snow-coloured skin, very dark green eyes , and a fluffy blond haircut with three natural blue azure strands of hair symmetrically located one falling from the top of her haid, and the other two from her temples. She was very shy. She was a few centimetres taller than Max. Max decided to chat a bit with her after classes.

"Hey there my name is Max"

"Nice to meet you I'm Jirachella"

Jirachella stared into Max's face for a minute as if awaiting some kind of reaction from him. Max just blushed and lowered his eyes...

"Dont you recognize me Max?" - asked Jirachella in a pleading, almost crying tone.

"Uhhh... Have we met before?"

(WHACK) Jirachella slapped Max in the face and ran away crying...

 _Next day after classe_ s _at the school playground_

"Jirachella wait!' - shouted Max as he chased after Jirachella and managed to catch up with her.

"I...remembered you... you're Jirachi, right? How could I have forgotten those sweet nights we spent together making love to each other when we first met... But how did you return? And why do you look like a girl? But you know, that doesnt matter... As long as we are together I dont matter what shape or form you take. I...love you-"

Max suddenly pulled Jirachella close and kissed her on the lips with using his tongue like he saw how they do it in adult movies that his parents had on Blue-Ray DVD Discs.

Jirachella replied to him returning the kiss with twice as much passion hugging Max and rubbing her body against Max's , moaning and exchanging her saliva with his in a thrust of love that only a Legendary Pokemon could ever give to a human. After a few minutes of kissing she reluctantly disconnected her mouth with Max's.

"Listen Max, are ... you ready...? To be with me... Forever? I will give you pleasure that no single human girl will ever be able to give you... Just... Please... Accept my love... Thats all I ask for... I can retain the form of a beautiful girl if thats what you like... I can grant you immortality... I can literally make any your wish come true... Just...Be my husband..."

Max suddenly broke into a cold sweat. To ... become Jirachella's , no , Jirachi's husband... Was he ready? He was only a child! And what exactly is a husband supposed to do? To do what his dad Norman does with his mom Caroline every night? Max had accidentally seen them in the "process" at night when he woke up in the middle of the night to drink some water... It looked like fun... So why not? But...what would his parents and his sister say?

No! This was a one in a lifetime chance. He would regret losing this opportunity of staying with his beloved one.. He couldnt let Jirachi go away... Not this time!

"Jirachella, uh- Jirachi, I-I'm ready to do.. to do anything.. I'm yours entirely."

"Max" - said Jirachella with a wide smile of happiness on her face. "I'll show you the wonders of all the 7 regions of the Pokemon World: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos; I'll grant you with such Aura Powers that even the Ancient Aura Guardiuans could only dream of; I'll introduce you to all of the Legends who control this world: Mewtwo the Psychic Emperor, Zygarde the Ruler of Nature, Lugia the King of Seas, Rayquaza the King of Skies, Groudon the Kind of Lands and even to his Majesty Arceus the Creator himself; trust me, I have what to offer you. But right now,I just want to continue our little love affair; lets go to a place where no one will disturb us, lets go to the empty classroom, shall we?"

"Y-Y-Yes,lets lets g-go" - said Max, shaking in shock and anticipation,breaking in sweat and his legs shaking

"Yeah!" Jirachella just dragged Max by his hand into the empty school building- not that he was resisting or anything.

From now on, Max's life would never be the same.


End file.
